


Stubborn (but for a good reason)

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aruba - Freeform, Beaches, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Season 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: However, Mick was adamant about not going to the beach, never giving a good enough reason why-- even though they wereright there. Ray excused this behavior for a while, until one morning where he was dead set on getting Mick to at least get his toes wet.





	Stubborn (but for a good reason)

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the fic I was going to write about Ray teaching Mick to swim that spiraled out of control. Whoops. It turned into a mutual pining fic that's gonna be super-freaking-sweet and fluffy
> 
> *I'm sorry about my skewed upload schedule-- Summer semester just started for me and it's off to a rough start. However, I plan to finish this one before going on to write chapter 2 of _Something Special_. Thank y'all so much for your love and support: it means the world, and keeps me going  <3 <3

“What are you doing?” Ray asked, panicked.

 

“Look, the team’s splitting. I’m going where I’ve been wanting to go all freakin’ year.” Mick groaned back, hastily packing everything he thought he’d need for his departure in a large, dark green duffle bag.

 

“You’re-- you’re going to Aruba.” He gulped, his arms crossed and an obvious pained expression on his face.

 

“... You’re upset.” Mick stopped his movements at the tone of Ray’s voice, sensing a twinge that he’d come to know by spending so much time with him. “Look, it was inevitable,” He turned and looked at his friend who was on the verge of tears. “We screwed up. Again. And this time it doesn’t look like there’s much fixin’ we can do.”

 

“B-But that doesn’t mean we have to split up-- we always find a way!” He uncrossed his arms, his breathing becoming erratic and the tears in eyes now pooling and falling freely down his cheeks. “You… We can’t do this-- please, Mick.” He let out a choked breath and braced his arms against his body once more, taking one of his hands, now covered with his sleeve, to wipe his freshly made tears.

 

“I’m leaving, Raymond. You’re… You’re welcome to come with me.” He grumbled, picking up his now full bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Ray looked at him with a wide expression, looking between his eyes for any hint of joking.

 

“Really?”

 

“Ugh, yes. Look, I’m gonna find us a way to get there-- if it even _exists_ anymore. I might need me someone like you with me in case somethin’ goes wrong or whatever.” Mick looked down at the floor, unable to really look at his friend, who had gone from sad to overly ecstatic in 3 seconds. He wouldn’t admit it, but whenever Ray was happy, it made him feel warm.

 

He _hated_ that.

 

\--

 

Ray had finished packing his things and met Mick back in his room. He was looking over the now almost barren walls and high ceiling.

 

“You’re gonna miss it here.” He smiled, making his friend jump.

 

“S-Shut up. Let’s go.” He grumbled, walking past Ray in a huff. They both walked to the bridge, where Sara was in her captain’s chair, staring out of the Waverider’s front window. She took a heaving breath before speaking.

 

“Go.” She bluntly stated, not bothering to look at who was leaving. Mick shrugged. Ray gulped, wanting to confront her. Mick noticed this and pulled him by the bag strap. He reared his head towards the exit. Mick walked past him, pulling him while Ray struggled slightly. This was probably going to be the last time he was going to see Sara for a while, and he always says goodbye.

 

\--

 

The pair had been away from the Waverider for 3 weeks. They’d both discovered that in this altered reality version of earth, there were minimal amounts of people, if any. Meaning, Ray felt awful lonely and Mick felt super powerful. No citizens, meant no law. He had free reign to do what he pleased.

 

They had found this nice small house right on the shore, where the ocean was visible and audible all hours of the day. They lived together in separate rooms, going about life together as friends. Ray made breakfast and Mick made dinner. Turns out there were a lot of strange food sources created because of the paradox too… They never went hungry.

 

However, Mick was adamant about not going to the beach, never giving a good enough reason why-- even though they were _right there._ Ray excused this behavior for a while, until one morning where he was dead set on getting Mick to at least get his toes wet.

 

\--

 

One morning, Mick rolled over to the sweet smell of bacon, which got him out of bed 100% of the time. He walked in, a strange expression hitting his face as he saw Ray in a pair of swimming trunks and a black tank top. He caught on as Ray served him breakfast with _extra_ bacon. (Something Ray would never do, he always made just enough to satisfy his appetite. He didn’t like it when Mick ate copious amounts of bacon-- or any greasy, fried foods, for that matter.)

 

“Like I said, Haircut. I ain’t going to the beach.” Ray sat across from him, giving him a dead, questioning look.

 

“Fine, give me a good reason why and we won’t. If you can’t… We’re going whether you like it or not.”

 

“Well-- There’s freakin’… Raptors everywhere. Who knows what’s in that water.” He stuttered, then stuffing a whole piece of bacon in his mouth.

 

“Whenever you go out to steal whatever-- I’ve been out there. There are no dangerous creatures. Hell, there aren’t even any signs of fish. And the water is crystal clear, if there _was_ anything, I would’ve seen it by now. Now, what other excuse do you have?” He smirked, knowing well and good that he had bested Mick.

 

Mick felt a bead of sweat run down his forehead. He was losing this battle, and he knew it. He really didn’t want Ray to know why he really didn’t want to go-- he didn’t want his only companion to know that he was weak.

 

“Tick Tock, Mick.”

  
  
“I can’t swim, alright?” He banged his fist on the table, making the silverware shake and Ray to jump. “Me… Me n’ Lenny really never had the time or secrecy to go out and learn how to swim. We never really needed to know how to.”

 

Mick wasn’t lying; he wasn’t the strongest swimmer. But...

 

His real reason was that he really couldn’t stand the thought of seeing Ray so happy on the beach-- smiling and having fun. Being free. ~~Shirtless _and_ soaking wet, but he skipped over that thought.~~ _R_ _ay_ made him weak. And if he ever found out, he really didn’t want his best friend leaving him or the air between them to be made awkward.

 

“Were you afraid to tell me that?” He leaned back in his seat, his face softening.

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

“Well then, I’m going to teach you how.” He smiled, picking up for his fork. Mick wanted to get mad. He gave Ray his excuse… Urgh. Whatever. Mick could handle this. He was a strong man.

 

\--

 

Okay, so, Mick couldn’t handle this. Ray was already shirtless and smiling, applying sunscreen outside the shade of the umbrella they’d set up. Mick was sitting under that shade, still wearing his usual top apparel-- his henley and jacket. Luckily, Ray had at least convinced him to put on a pair of trunks. It was a start.

 

“Mick, you’re gonna have to lose that jacket and shirt…” He smiled, holding up the bottle and shaking it. “C’mon, I’ll help you.” He smiled, crawling over to take Mick’s jacket off from behind him.

 

“No!” He yelped, flinching away from Ray’s touch. Ray’s outstretched fingers drew back at Mick’s reaction. Mick looked back at him, sighing. “I uh, I can do it myself.” Ray sat back, nodding. Mick took off his coat and threw it to the side. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to pull up slowly. Ray held his breath as he watched Mick’s scarred skin appear.

 

“I don’t like takin’ my shirt off.” He looked down at his legs, trying not to think about what was going to happen next. He never took his shirt off. He wore his scars with pride, but never in front of another person, not even Len. He sees them as a trophy, and he knows others would just see them as an ugly deformity.

 

“Mick…”

 

“Just get it over with. Jesus.” He squeezed his eyes shut and his fists tightly.

 

“I just uh, I’ve never seen your scars up close. I mean, yeah. In Russia, I got to see them, but that was awhile ago. I don’t suppose you’d tell me the story of them later?” He smiled, making Mick’s tense muscles relax. _He’s… Beautiful._ Ray thought, before shaking his head.

 

“Uh… Sure.” He felt himself cracking a small smile as well. He had never received a compliment-- “Shit! What the hell is that?” He shivered as Ray’s hands spread cold sunscreen onto his shoulders and back.

 

“Hey, if we’re going to be doing this, I’m sure that a sunburn on top of these scars won’t exactly feel good.” He quipped back, making his friend huff out a laugh.

 

Once Ray had covered Mick’s backside, he let him cover the rest of his own body as he stepped forward toward the ocean. He let the salty wind fill his lungs and he sighed.

 

There was never a day where he didn’t think about the team. About his past life. About the adventures they had and the countless lives they saved. But then… There was Mick. A rowdy, reckless, insane man who took what he wanted. He never imagined he’d ever be friends with someone like him. He also... never imagined being this close with him. It made him smile.

 

“Alright, Haircut.” Ray was shaken from his thoughts as his partner appeared next to him, a bit of sunscreen still smudged on his cheek. He laughed, reaching up instinctively to wipe it thoroughly into his skin. Mick raised an eyebrow at Ray’s ~~freakin’ adorable~~  motion. “Uh…”

 

“Oh! S-Sorry. Let’s get started?” He awkwardly coughed, intrigued with the way Mick replied to his movement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
